The Untold Story of Aowyn Fahr
by SapphireFlames37
Summary: When Oromis and Glaedr are killed in battle, Eragon, Murtagh and Galbatorix are supposedly the only Riders left in Alagaesia. But with the appearance of a new Rider claiming to have been frozen in time, can she bring hope to Eragon and the Varden?
1. Prologue

**Thank you for coming and checking out my FF! This book takes place after Brisingr, except for the prologue right here. And I am keeping the charcters from Christopher Paolini's books the same! I'm not changing anything that has happened in his books so far, because I like to keep his original idea there. I only wanted to add more to his story and throw in my own characters in the plot.**

**This first part is just the prologue, if you hadn't already guessed:P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inheritance Cycle or Christopher Paolini's characters. I do own my OC and that's it!**

**Sheesh. **

"The Riders have betrayed us, Aragorn! Quickly, we must get Aowyn to safety!"

A small, young girl was picked up by strong arms and thrown onto a saddle. Her father hurriedly fastened the straps around them both, securing them tightly to the beast beneath them.

"Fly Aragorn!" he shouted above the sounds of screams and fire that crackled through the air.

The mighty creature unfurled its giant wings and lifted them into the air with one thunderous down stroke that rang in the girl's ears.

The child's dark brown hair whipped behind her violently as wind pummeled her face. Her father held her tightly around the waist as the beast they rode dodged oncoming streams of fire and magic attacks.

The girl held tight to a bundle of cloth held to her chest, unwilling to let her father's precious gift underneath the fabric escape her tiny hands. Tears streamed from her eyes and made tracks down her dirt ridden cheeks from the force of the strong headwind. She ducked her head and let it rest between the broad shoulders of the magnificent animal carrying her.

_Rest easy, little one_. It whispered in her mind, brushing away the feelings of fear and thoughts of falling to her death.

_Aragorn,_ she cried, _what's happening? Why are the Riders attacking us?_

The black dragon was silent for a moment, before its deep booming voice echoed in her mind. _The Forsworn are kiling us all. Galbatorix has doomed the Rider's…forever.  
><em>

The girl's eyes widened and she looked up at her elf father. His expression was one of anguish and sorrow; covered with ash and dirt. He returned her look with worry and sadness. Aowyn looked away and slowly turned to face forward, looking at the destruction unfolding before her.

The green and beautiful land hundreds of feet below had been transformed into a valley of fire and death. Riders and their dragons plummeted to the earth all around her as they were killed by their old comrades. Dragons emitted fire from deep within their bellies without restraint, igniting the ground below into flames. Aowyn could hear the death words of the ancient language traveling through the air and she pleaded desperately to the gods that they weren't aimed directly at her father.

"Faster, Aragorn!" her father commanded. With a vicious roar, Aragorn thrust himself into the smoke ridden air and climbed further into the sky. Aowyn held on with her life to the black dragon, grasping the precious bundle cradled in her arms closer to her.

They reached the cloud barrier that blanketed the sky in gray, and Aowyn felt the damp coolness of the cloud tickle her face. She could hear her father chanting protective spells in the ancient language behind her, and the air hummed around them. Her father had become breathless from the toll the magic took on his energy, and could almost feel it evaporate from him as the spell was completed.

"Aragorn, we have to land! I can hear them behind us!"

_As do I._ The dragon answered gravelly. He tucked his wings in and for a moment they hang there, until gravity grasped a hold of the dragon and dragged them down to the earth.

Aowyn could hear the snarls and shouts of the enemy Riders behind them through the roar of the wind in her ears. As they plummeted through the thick clouds, the scorched ground rushed up to meet them in a fiery blaze. Aragorn flared his wings and caught the wind underneath him and slowed, only to tumble across the ground as the impact jarred their bones.

The Riders were not far behind. Aowyn's father unstrapped them both from the saddle and whipped around to face the enemy. He unsheathed his obsidian sword and brandished it, blocking the lightning fast blow that came to meet him just as the other Rider's landed on the ground.

Aragorn shoved Aowyn out of the way with his snout before meeting teeth and claws with another dragon. Aowyn fell to the ground and felt the bundle of cloth slip from her grasp. She could not see her father nor Aragorn through the thick black smoke that curled through the air.

She coughed into her arm and desperately felt along the ground for her father's gift and came into contact with the smooth surface of something round. She blinked through the sting in her eyes and found the white stone lying on the ground just a few distances away from the unfolded cloth that had kept it protected.  
>Stumbling to her feet she dived for it, trying desperately to hide it in her tunic before one of the Forsworn discovered it. Through the smoke she could hear the clang of swords and snarls of Aragorn and the other dragons. She could not tell who was winning or who had already fallen, but she could only hope that her father had not been severely harmed.<p>

She heard footsteps stumble towards her, and recognized the familiar figure of her father through the haze.

"Aowyn!" he coughed. He was bleeding heavily through his armor and she could not identify where the blood was coming from on his body. He fell to the ground and moaned, holding his side while blood seeped through his fingers.

Aowyn rushed to her father and knelt by his side, clutching the milky white stone in her hands. It seemed so pure and bright in the hell that had become her home. She noticed the fighting in the distance had stopped and found Aragorn coming towards them.

"Aragorn…" her father said, rising painfully to his feet and limping over to his black dragon, resting a hand on the side of his thick neck. "Save her. She will be the last hope Alagaesia has, and we both know of our own fates..."

She heard Aragorn sigh in her mind and he bent his great head towards her.

_You are to be the last of the Riders_. His voice echoed in her mind. _And until they come again, you must not awaken until that moment._

She looked up at her father, wondering what he could be implying. He gave her a sorrowful expression before speaking.

"We love you, Aowyn. Mother loves you and I love you. Never forget that we will hold you in our hearts forever. May the stars watch over you." he said as tears began to spill down the young girls face.

Aragorn bent his snout closer to her, and she could feel the immensity of the power he now drew from deep within him. It stirred and grew until he touched her forehead with the tip of his snout. A bright flash ignited all around her and grew in heat and intensity until it had become every fiber of her being. The brightness extinguished everything around her, until she faded into oblivion.

**A/N: So those of you that decided to check this out and read the whole way through, thank you! Please R&R and I really appreciate you checking this out! I would really love if you guys would give me advice and good critique, because I know I definately need it! **

**Thank you:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for going on to Chapter 1! I know there are a ton of people out there reading this, and would love if you guys just took some time to review! I know I have a lot of mistakes and stuff, so I would really appreciate it if you guys would take the time to review this story and point out things that aren't working. If there are any grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, characterization is messed up and anything else, please let me know so I can make this better!**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or characters. All rights reserved to Christopher Paolini. I own my OC's and that's it!**

Heat…yes, there was heat everywhere. Grainy and soft was the ground, and very hot. Where was the heat source? It seemed to come from everywhere at once. Sounds were muddled, and seemed to be dulled. A ringing had filled the air, annoyingly so. Something felt out of place, almost wrong. In fact, it had become painful…

She gasped, realizing that she had not been breathing. Her eyes opened slowly, and painfully tried to adjust to the brightness in front of her eyelids. Dry air filled her lungs and caused her to convulse into a fit of coughs.

Rolling over, her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. The grittiness she had felt were small grains of sand. The brightness blinding her had been the sun shining on her face, warming her and the earth around her.

"Where am I?" she said aloud, her voice barely audible above a whisper. The wind blowing from the west carried her voice away in the hot, dry air. She thought for a moment, trying to recollect her memories. Flashes of fire, blades and faces danced behind her eyes.

"Father!" she exclaimed, everything returning to her in a flourish. She stared at her surroundings, trying to spot Aragorn and her father amid the dunes of sand.

What had happened? Where were the Forsworn and their dragons? What had happened to Aragorn and her father? She looked around frantically, half hoping that they would appear among the sand somewhere. She took in her surroundings, trying to pick out any familiar land marks or signs that would give her a clue as to where she was.

The air was completely clear instead of smoke and blazing fire. There were no trees, no grass, and no life to be found. She glanced to her right and looking very carefully, could see the Beor Mountains towering above the earth far in the distance. To her left, sand and blue sky stretched as far as the eye could see. She came to the sudden horrifying realization that she was in the middle of the Hadarac Desert.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she became more and more confused. How had she gone from being in Dras-Leona all the way to the Hadarac? Where were her father and mother? She knew that they were still in Dras-Leona and she had yet to find them. But upon realizing that it would require her crossing the entire desert gave her a sense of hopelessness, and she began to cry.

She cried for quite some time, before the sun began to take its toll on her energy. Her sobs had ceased and she had brushed away the last of her tears.

_What had Aragorn had said before everything disappeared? _She thought, staring at her feet as the kicked the hot sand that scorched her bare skin.

_You are to be the last of the Riders_. _And until they come again, you must not awaken until that moment.  
><em>

"How am I supposed to take care of myself?" she sniffed, glaring at the setting sun in anger. "How am I supposed to find shelter, water or food? Why do the Gods hate me so?" her voice had risen to a shriek, and was carried away by the wind.

She slammed her fist down into the hot sand, stirring up quite a dust cloud. Coughing, she turned away and looked to her right.

Lying under the sun, almost buried from wind blowing sand across the ground, was the bundle she had been carrying on that fateful day. She gasped and lunged for it, feeling a sense of relief to find something familiar had been left with her. She gently brushed sand away from the cloth and uncovered the white stone underneath. She slowly picked it up and cradled it to her, remembering when her father had given it to her just a few days before the Forsworn had turned and attacked.

"_Aowyn, come see what I've got for you!"  
><em>

_She bounded gracefully across the courtyard while pulling her mother's hand along with her. Her father met her halfway with a hug, bending down until his striking elven face came level with hers. Pulling a wrapped object from his sack, he handed it to her and urged her to uncover it.  
><em>

_With eagerness she unfolded the fabric and came to find a gleaming white stone in her hands. It reflected the sun off of its surface and cast rays about the courtyard.  
><em>

"_This is for you, Aowyn. Guard this with your life, and do not let anyone else take it from you." he said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
><em>

"_Why, father?"  
><em>

_He smiled, placing a kiss on her brow. "It has been passed down from generation to generation, and now I give it to you. Take care of it for me?"  
><em>

_She smiled. "Yes, father."_

A few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks. Had she known that her father and Aragorn would send her someplace safe, which the desert could be hardly described as safe, she would have stayed with them until the battle was over. Now, she had to make her way back and find her family. Only one question remained; how was a ten year old girl supposed to cross the Hadarac with nothing but one pair of clothes and a white stone to keep her alive?

Mustering up her courage, she grabbed the white stone off of the ground and began to head West in hopes of finding her father.

The day had worn on into night, and she weakly trudged through the sand, still grasping the white stone in her hand. She stumbled blindly about, only guided by the dim light of the moon. The night had become cool and Aowyn was having trouble keeping warm in the chill air.

Through the darkness, Aowyn came upon a strange shape outlined in the moon's light. She peered closer and found that it was an abandoned building not ten yards ahead of her. Rising to her feet, she trotted across the cool sand and slipped inside.

It appeared to have been an old lookout post; if danger had ever been spotted in the distance, nearby villages and cities could be warned by the flashing lights that would signal whenever trouble was present. The flashing lights in the lookout posts could be seen for at least fifty leagues, far enough to reach Bullridge.

Aowyn felt around the old post, finding a flight of stairs that led up to a second floor. She climbed the creaky stairs, afraid that any moment they would break beneath her weight and send her plummeting to the ground. The wood of the post had been worn down by the years of monstrous sandstorms beating grains of sand at the wood. Rain had caused mold to grow in some areas, and the wood had been weakened by water damage.

Aowyn reached the top of the stairs and peered through the only window in the abandoned post. Looking through it, she could clearly see the Beor Mountains several hundred leagues away. To her right she could only see sand, but she had guessed that it would eventually reach Du Weldenvarden.

She sighed, knowing that she was still very far from Dras-Leona, and it would take quite a few days, if not weeks, to get there.

She squinted through the dim light, trying to find a place to curl up for the night. Just as she was sitting down on the sodden wood floor, something caught her eye out the window. She straightened up and peered through it.

At the bottom of the post, just a few feet away, lay an old drinking well. Aowyn could barely express her excitement as she saw it. Tomorrow, she decided, would she go investigate the well to see if any water had been left at the bottom. Knowing her chances were slim, she still believed that she would find water enough to sustain her for a few days.

She knelt down and curled up on the old floor, keeping the white stone in her arms. The stone gave of a surprising amount of warmth. Not significantly, but enough to notice it on her ice cold skin.

Without much thought about it, Aowyn slowly drifted off into sleep, dreams of her father and mother's kind faces smiling at her with open arms held wide for her return.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! You guys made it through that disaster of a chapter! Please oh please review for me! I'm practically on my knees! hahahaha not literally:P But seriously, if you guys don't review Aowyn is going to quite on me and I won't be able to write anymore...please please review!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me:) It means a lot that you guys are taking the time to do this:)**

**Thank you!**

**-SapphireFlames37**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Yes I am once again updating early:P You know I really don't like to wait too long to upload a new chapter...Waiting a week between uploads would give me time to fix all grammar errors and spelling mistakes, but I can do that within a day. So here I am once again! So sorry this is long guys, but trust me if you read the whole chapter it will pay off in the end:) **

**So I have a total of four reviews on this fic...I'm sure more reviews are to come the more I upload chapters, but I have a lot of hits and visitors so I know you guys are reading it! All you need to do is click that little link at the bottom of the page once your done and review me! Or the story, or even say hi:) But that's all I'm asking! I'm practically on my knees! Well not literally speaking anyway. But it would make my day if you guys would even send a one sentence review! It doesn't have to be this huge long paragraph, just something small to show me that you took the time to read this chapter:)**

**So thanks again for checking it out! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Christopher Paolini's characters. All rights reserved to Christopher Paolini. The only thing i DO own is my OC's and that's it!**

Eragon stood with his back facing his tent, studying the horizon with a bleak expression as the day wore on into night, the setting sun casting an orange glow on the never ending sea before him. Images of dying men and blood soaked ground flashed behind his eyes, setting a shiver to run down his spine.

_Little one?_ Came Saphira's voice in his mind, forcing him to tear his sight away and look at her as she approached him.

_I'm fine_. He replied, feeling her anxiety reverberate across their mental link_. We are but days away from leaving for Belatona, and I cannot fight this feeling of dread whenever I think about it. _

She fixed one large sapphire eye on him before replying_. Eragon, you mustn't fear what is to come. You would only waste energy by worrying about something that is inevitable. Besides, that city doesn't stand a chance when faced with a dragon and her Rider._

He sighed inwardly. _But what of all the people of the Varden, who are sacrificing their lives for us? What if we ourselves fail and it was all in vain?_

_Then we shall go down tooth and nail until the very breath dies in our lungs and we can no longer rise from where we have fallen. And should they then still fear us, even in death._

Eragon couldn't help but smile, reaching his hand up and scratching the tender spot beneath her jaw. She let out a low hum from deep within her throat, and curled up on the ground next to him. His mind then wandered to the gold Eldunari that lay inside his pouch.

Glaedr had been silent ever since he had left his body when he and Oromis were slain in battle. Several times Eragon had tried to touch his mind, but Glaedr had shown no signs of responding other than the occasional flare that would present itself before disappearing once more.

_Give it time, Eragon._ Saphira said. _Do not expect Glaedr to respond to us after he has lost his Rider to the Void. It has only been but five days, and for Glaedr to speak with us could take months, if not years._

_I know. _He replied, sitting down next to her and leaning against her foreleg._ But now in a time that we need Oromis and Glaedr most, Oromis is gone and Glaedr is trapped inside his heart of hearts. I've never felt so hopeless before. How are we expected to face Galbatorix's army and defeat him without the knowledge and guidance of our masters? _

Saphira growled. _We have done it before, and we shall do it again in Belatona and Dras-Leona and Ura^baen. You speak as though we are still hatchlings when we've marched into battles knowing full well that we could die; even before we knew about Oromis and Glaedr. We are not helpless, Eragon. _

Eragon processed her words, realizing the truth of what she spoke. _And what of the last remaining egg, and the Rider that it will hatch for? Who will train them then?_

_We will. _She stated simply._ Oromis and Glaedr taught us enough before they died, so that we may be the ones to train the new Rider and dragon. It rests upon our shoulders now._

_I feel that I would not be ready then. _Eragon sighed.

_Eragon, there is a chance that the egg wouldn't hatch for centuries. And by that time you and I would know as much as Oromis and Glaedr knew, possibly even more. And if the egg hasn't already hatched for a Rider and has been enslaved by Galbatorix, then it could be a very long time. Only time will tell._ She said with a voice of finality.

Eragon pondered for a moment, before the sound of footsteps to his left approaching them rendered him alert. Eragon glanced up to see a young soldier with fiery red hair sauntering towards him and Saphira. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and his eye swelled under discolored skin. His armor was still streaked with blood and gore from the battle at Feinster, yet he didn't seem bothered by it at the moment. He had a slight limp, and therefore could not move as quickly. Eragon stood up and faced the young soldier.

"Shadeslayer," he greeted him politely. "Lady Nasuada is requesting an audience with you in her tent. She sent me to call for you, to tell you to come immediately."

"Thank you." Eragon replied, inclining his head, while taking a closure look at the young soldier's injuries before saying: "Would you like me to heal those for you?"

"Nay," the soldier replied, shaking his head. "My battle scars are a symbol of why I fight. The pain is a reminder of what I have done for the Varden, and my family. I do not wish to be healed, but to bare it with honor and bravery."

Eragon was impressed with the boys valor, and bade him a farewell before the soldier disappeared behind the many white tents that shuddered in the breeze.

_Would you like to join me, Saphira? _

She yawned and stretched like a cat before settling back down. _As amusing as it would be to watch the two-leggeds have a shouting contest, I have not eaten for several days and feel as if I could devour the entire Varden. Which is sounding agreeable to my stomach the more I think about it… _She chortled in her throat as Eragon gave her a horrified look before she continued. _Rest easy, little one, I would not eat any humans of the Varden. Trying to bite through that armor would cut my mouth and would be very annoying to try and clean out cloth from between my teeth. _

She laughed once again as Eragon left while mumbling unintelligibly under his breath.

Eragon weaved his way between tents, keeping his eye fixated on the large red tent that sat at the edge of the Varden's camp. After walking briskly for about five minutes, he approached the tent entrance and was admitted by two Urgals that stood guard outside.

As Eragon entered the tent, he was met by several pairs of tiresome eyes. Eragon briefly greeted Jormundur and King Orrin who sat at the table with Blodgharm and several of the thirteen elves. Motioned by Nasuada, Eragon took a seat across from her.

"You requested me?" he asked her as she shifted in her seat before replying.

"Yes, Eragon, I wanted to discuss the plans for the battle at Belatona." Eragon nodded expectantly. "Our victory at Feinster was short-lived, for Galbatorix's army approaches nigh twenty miles away. We must take part of our army and march to Belatona. The other part of the Varden must maintain Feinster under our command before Galbatorix's army befalls us.

"The path to Belatona is a treacherous one. Already hundreds of Galbatorix's men are stationed in the city, and more are yet to come. We must arrive there swiftly if we are to stand a chance. The only problem is…Galbatorix has sent men from his army to block the path that we had originally planned to take. Our scouts have claimed that they are stationed by the Jiet River, and we would fall under attack if we were to take that route. Apparently, Galbatorix has been expecting us."

"And what are Saphira and I supposed to do?" Eragon asked, becoming irritated that Nasuada was dragging it out.

"Your job is to travel with us, in case we are to be attacked. We are not going to take the initial route we had planned. Instead we are going to travel along the coastline, and cross over the Spine; a few leagues west of Belatona."

Eragon started, standing up and toppling his chair over. "That's treacherous! Do you know how many of your men you would lose trying to cross those mountains? You would lose more than you would if we were to take the original route and face the army."

Nasuada sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation. "Eragon, either way we are taking a large risk. If Murtagh and Thorn are with the army along the Jiet River, it could be disastrous for everyone. You and Saphira, our only hope, could possibly die, and we would be nearly defenseless. And yes I know that crossing the mountains we could lose just as many men, maybe more, but do you have a better idea?"

Eragon thought for a moment, trying to figure out a route that would not lead the army into peril. "No." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you already tried discussing if we were to cross the Jiet River, and then pass around Leona Lake?"

King Orrin nodded. "Aye, we have discussed it. By crossing the river and circling around Leona Lake, it would bring us too close to Melian and Helgrind. And it would take twice as long to do so. We might stand a chance against the army if we just head North and straight to Belatona, couldn't we, Lady Nasuada?"

She was already shaking her head before he had finished. "King Orrin, it would be too dangerous—"

"Nasuada," Eragon interrupted, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Combined with Orrin's forces and the Urgals, I'd say we have a fighting chance at bringing down his army and arriving to Belatona without having to risk too many casualties. If Thorn and Murtagh are there waiting for us, then let us go, for Saphira and I shall fight sword and claw until they are brought to their knees, begging for mercy."

Nasuada seemed to relax slightly, but still looked like she stood firmly by her plan. "I won't argue further with you, Eragon, because the debate would never end with you and I." she replied with a bit of amusement. "I will think about it and take your words to consideration, but do not expect me to agree. In the time being, retreat to your tent and rest, for if tomorrow shall be the day we leave, then you and Saphira must be ready to face whatever is waiting for us."

"Yes, my Lady." he replied, bowing slightly at the waist and leaving the tent. Eragon left with ill words upon his tongue, wishing Nasuada would at least listen to what the others had suggested, instead of leading her army to their deaths. _If we cross the mountains, the soldiers stand a slim chance of being able to survive the terrain and freezing temperatures._ He thought as he made his way back to his own tent.

An indentation in the grass and fresh claw marks in the soil suggested that Saphira had left not too long ago. He extended his consciousness in search of her, and found her close to the edges of camp, tearing at a deer carcass.

_Saphira! _

_Yes? Is something wrong? No, of course not, I would have sensed it_. She said, and resumed to devouring her kill. _Did something happen with Nasuada? You are dense headed, and stubborn like mule's the both of you._ _Will you ever see eye to eye? _

_It is not my fault if she insists on being the insubordinate, headstrong, single-minded woman that she is_. Came his curt reply. _But we did discuss the plans for traveling to Belatona; I'll explain it to you when you get back. And I'm not the only one around here who can be a stubborn mule._

_Hmph. _

A while later, Eragon relayed their plans for Belatona to Saphira and the course they set on traveling.

_You two will never agree even if your very lives depended on it_. Saphira mused, crossing her forelegs and resting her head on the ground. _You argue like small children, both set on winning the argument when both stand on even ground, one no higher than the other._

_And you and I do not?_

_No, we do not. You know better than to argue with a dragon. If you insisted on arguing with me as you do with Nasuada, I would pin you to the ground and lick you from head to toe. _

Eragon winced as he pictured Saphira's barbed tongue tearing through his flesh; skinning him as she would a deer.

_And it is good that we do not, for what kind of pair would we be if we did not get along? Where would that leave us?_

_It would leave us for Galbatorix to enslave in an instant. If our bond was not strong, then it should hardly be called a bond at all, and would lead us to our dooms as well as Alagaesia's._ She sighed, a _snick_ reaching his ears as she blinked at him.

He smiled softly at her, and then averted his gaze at the darkening sky above them. The stars were sharp and cold looking, like ice, but in a way beautiful. It reminded Eragon painfully of his life before in Palancar Valley. Shrugging off his feelings of homesickness, he retreated into his tent and retired for the night.

_Good night, Saphira._

_Good night, Eragon._

* * *

><p>Eragon stirred restlessly in his bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring. If Nasuada decided that crossing the mountains was a better option than heading North, he was doubtful that the army would be strong enough to take Belatona. It would also take longer to cross the mountains and would therefore deplete the army of energy and valuable time than it would if they were to fight Galbatorix's army along the Jiet River and continue on to the city. It would take roughly a week and a half on foot to reach Belatona, not taking into account the battle that would ensue previous their arrival.<p>

With thoughts of different possibilities and decisions harboring his mind, Eragon surprisingly relaxed, temporarily forgetting his worries and welcoming the dreams that came to meet him as sleep overcame his weary mind and body.

* * *

><p>Eragon woke to the low buzzing that resonated at the back of his skull, pulling him from his dreams and waking him just before the sun began to rise. He groaned inwardly and rose, pulling on a fresh set of clothes and then strapped Brisingr to his side. He pulled away his tent flap and greeted Saphira by wrapping his consciousness with hers, sending feelings of joy, happiness and love across their mental link.<p>

_Good morning, little one. _She said, stretching her limbs and yawning, flashing her large teeth.

_Morning, Saphira. I trust you slept well?_

She sniffed. _I would have, if your dreams had not woken me through most of the night. What troubles you so? You slept restlessly._

_I still have yet to hear of Nasuada's decision. If she stands by her plan, then it will surely put the Varden in danger. I can only hope she took the advice Orrin and I suggested into account. _

She snorted. _Whatever decision that may be Eragon, the Varden are well protected, and the soldiers here are stronger than you may think. Do not think of them as weak Eragon, for if they were, we would have fallen under Galbatorix's hand long ago. _

_I suppose your right. We'd best head for her tent, she's probably already decided by now._

Eragon clambered up Saphira's foreleg in swift fluid movements, strapping himself into the saddle. The armor in his pouch clanked loudly as Saphira leapt into the air and flapped her powerful wings. Eragon clutched the spike in front of him and allowed himself to relax, feeling the wind stir his hair in the cool morning air.

They arrived at Nasuada's tent not moments later. He spotted her standing outside speaking with Blodgharm and the elves, Arya, and King Orrin. His presence went noticed as Saphira landed with a gust of wind and a loud thump next to the large group, causing dirt to rise into the air in a thick cloud.

"Ah, Eragon," Nasuada greeted him. "I was just about to call for you. King Orrin, the elves and I have decided to head North."

Eragon seemed a little surprised. "What caused you to change your mind?"

"After thinking through it, the best decision would be to head straight for Belatona. It was a foolish notion to even think of crossing the Spine." she conceded. "Either way, though, I am putting my men in harm's way. But seeing as we do not have time to travel over the mountains and into Belatona, the better option would be to face Galbatorix's men and fight. Besides, they do not stand a chance against you and Saphira." she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When do we depart?" he asked, feeling more than a little smug that Nasuada had listened to him.

"Midday. It is enough to time to assemble the army and depart from camp. I trust that you will be ready by then?"

He bowed at the waist. "Yes, my Lady."

"Good." she smiled, and started walking with Blodgharm and King Orrin in the opposite direction. Arya had remained and cast him a slight smile.

"Arya," Eragon said, putting his fingers to his lips in the elves traditional greeting. A torrent of emotions swelled within him; so deep and painful that it caused Saphira to draw away slightly. But he kept his demeanor calm, despite the feelings that tore inside him.

"Eragon," she replied, and in return doing the same. Her expression became grim. "I feel as though today the Fates have something in store for us. The battle is nigh at hand, and I feel like we will not win this one."

Eragon felt a knot in his stomach. "Aye, I feel the same. But we have to keep in mind that Saphira and I will be fighting right along with the Varden. If our plans go awry, then we must keep going."

She nodded, and turned her gaze to the rising sun in the distance as a feeling of dread crept its way down her spine.

* * *

><p>Midday had come faster than Eragon had wanted, and soon they were flying high above the earth, keeping a sharp eye on the horizon as the Varden below marched to Belatona. Eragon had remained quiet, only exchanging a few words with Saphira when he had been spoken to directly. He couldn't shake the feelings of fear and nervousness that wormed their way around in his stomach.<p>

_Eragon, we have gone into battle many times before, what has you so worried? You are like a mouse that has been cornered by a cat; as if you are looking death in the eye_. Saphira commented as the turbulent of emotions swelled within him.

_It is just a feeling, Saphira. I'm probably being irrational. _

Saphira knew there was more that Eragon wasn't saying, but she decided not to push it further.

The pair flew for another few hours, before a familiar mind, Blodgharm, brushed against Eragon's consciousness. Eragon let down the walls of his mind only slightly, allowing Blodgharm to speak.

_Shadeslayer, Nasuada is requesting that you land and join the troops_.

_Is everything alright?_ Eragon asked, a worried tone creeping into his internal voice.

_Yes, but they are setting up camp for the night. The soldiers are exhausted and require rest_. _I'm sure you and Saphira, as for the rest of the elves, could go on through the night, but the humans are weakened easily and do not have the endurance to do so._

_Alright_. Eragon replied. He cut off the connection with Blodgharm and raised the shields around his consciousness and relayed the message to Saphira. With an unreluctant snort, she banked left and angled downward, catching the wind in the membranes of her wings and slowed until she touched lightly to the ground next to the Varden's massive groups of soldiers.

"Eragon!" Nasuada's voice rose above the low hum of soldier's voices.

Eragon snapped his head up and found Nasuada walking towards them, fully armored with a sword at her hip. Her expression was hard and her face coated in sweat from the heat of the afternoon sun.

"Yes?" he asked, un-strapping himself from Saphira's saddle and sliding off, landing lightly on the ground next to her.

"The men are becoming dehydrated. My scouts spotted a small river nearby, and we need you to accompany them to carry water back to the camp."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because," she hissed. "the soldiers are exhausted and do not have enough strength at the moment to carry the barrels by themselves. I need you to take Saphira to the stream and fill the barrels, and have her fly them back to camp. Please, Eragon." she added as he cast a dark look.

"But Saphira-"

_Calm down, Eragon, a few puny barrels of water strapped to my back aren't going to hurt me. Besides, I could use a drink myself._ Saphira said, shaking her frame and licking her right forepaw.

Eragon sighed and agreed; jumping once more onto Saphira's back and rising into the air.

_Where is the river? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_I can smell it, just about two miles from here_.

Not five minutes later Saphira landed next to the small river, only about ten feet across. Several men had already arrived before Saphira and Eragon, setting large barrels beside the water's edge.

"Thank you, Argetlam." one of the soldiers said. "Your help is greatly appreciated."

Eragon turned and gave him a smile. "You're welcome."

For the next half hour, Eragon helped fill the barrels to the brim and strapped them with ropes across Saphira's back. They had filled roughly eight of them, enough to stabilize the Varden until tomorrow. Eragon sensed Saphira's discomfort as they lifted the last barrel and strapped it across her back.

_Saphira, you could take two trips—_

Eragon could feel Saphira's frustration across their mental link. _Nonsense, I can carry these Eragon. They are not heavy enough that I can't get off the ground. You fuss over me like I am still a hatchling. I would like it if you would have a bit more faith in me._

_I'm sorry. I just don't want you uncomfortable. It pains me to see you hurt, and that's why I worry._

Her hard set sapphire eyes softened. _You need not to worry, although I appreciate your concern. _

And with that, Saphira launched herself into the sky and flew away.

"If you want," Eragon started, turning to the soldier's who he had helped. "Saphira can fly you back, so that you do not have to walk."

One of the soldiers chuckled. "We have our horses; we can get back just fine."

Eragon nodded and bade them farewell as they walked through the sagebrush in the other direction. In the distance, Eragon spotted their horses drinking from the river_. I can't keep thinking that I must help everyone_. Eragon thought.

Saphira returned for him a few minutes later, landing beside the banks of the river and frightening a flock of birds in a tree just a few yards away. They flew away on a breeze that carried them right over Eragon and Saphira's heads. As the breeze gently caressed Eragon's face, Saphira's head suddenly snapped in the direction the breeze was travelling from. A small growl slipped through her bared teeth.

_Saphira, is everything all right?_ Eragon asked, alarmed.

_Can't you smell it, Eragon? There is a scent that is pungent in the air, and sets my teeth on edge._

_Saphira, I cannot smell as well as you can, you know._ He said tersely.

_We should see what it is_. Saphira said, arching her neck in the direction of the scent.

Rolling his eyes, Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back and let out a yelp as she launched herself into the air before he had time to strap himself into the saddle.

_How about you warn me next time before you do something like that? I could have fallen off! _

_Oh please, I would never let you fall._ Eragon could sense her amusement.

Flying over the top of the trees, Eragon could make out a small house residing at the base of a hill at the edge of the tree line. With Eragon's keen sight, he could tell the house had been empty for quite some time.

_The smell is coming from there. It is stronger here, it's everywhere_. Saphira said, and Eragon could feel her curiosity through their link.

_Saphira, I think you're being ridiculous_. Eragon stated as she landed on the ground. _It's probably a dead animal and you're just hungry, which seems to be why it grabbed your attention. _

_I don't know_. She said, an unsure tone creeping into her voice. _But something feels wrong here. I don't like it._

_Could it be some of Galbatorix's soldiers? They might have taken residence in the empty house. _

_No, it doesn't smell human._

Eragon, feeling alarmed, unsheathed his sword and leapt from Saphira's saddle and onto the ground. As he studied the area around the old home, Eragon could see the remains of a small campfire on the ground. The fire was not new, but it hadn't been long since it had been created either. He crept around to the front of the old home, and discovered a door. He found that it was not locked, and crept inside.

It was vacant. There were small patches of dead grass and straw that littered the floor. He looked to his right and his eyes rested on a flight of stairs. Moving as quietly and swiftly as he could, Eragon crept over to the stairs and started to ascend.

_Be careful Eragon_. Saphira warned in his mind.

Cobwebs dusted the walls and corners of the ceiling. The few windows that had been built in the house were either cracked or broken, letting a chill draft circulate through the air. As Eragon ascended further, he could faintly hear a mysterious drumming coming from the top floor. It thrummed rapidly, and Eragon tensed as it became louder with every step he took. He whispered a few words in the ancient language, putting protective wards around him.

Eragon reached the top of the stairs, and the thrumming had become rapid and uneven. He held still as he suddenly heard the sharp intake of someone drawing in a breath.

Faster than the eye could follow, Eragon spun on his heel and dodged as his wards deflected an oncoming arrow from behind him. He brandished his sword and faced the attacker.

A young girl, no older than Eragon, knocked an arrow and aimed it directly at his chest. Before Eragon could utter a word, his eyes fell upon her right hand that held her bow. And there, glinting through the shadows on her palm, was the silvery sheen of a gedwëy ignasia.

**Oh my gosh you guys made it! I'm going to give you a blue ribbon and a gold star for making it all the way through! Hahahaha no, I'm not. But just imagine that I did:)**

**So what did you guys think? Please message me or review of what you thought about this chapter:) Please notify me of any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, plot errors so that I can fix it and improve the story! Also, if I'm not sticking to one of Christopher Paolini's original characters set-up, or make-up, if you want to call it that, then just tell me how the character would react to certain situations so I can fix that also. I don't want to stray from a characters original personality and what not:P**

**So once again, thanks for reading! The next update might be Friday or Saturday, depending on how much time I have on my hands:) **

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for checking out Chapter 3:) This was a fun chapter to write, and I was please with the way it turned out. If there are any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, sentence structure is weird, characters aren't the way they're supposed to be, I'm not following the storyline, or anything else isn't right, please tell me to fix it in a review and I will go back and fix it! But I won't be able to if you guys don't tell me!**

**So anyways, glad you guys checked this out:) Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. All rights reserved to Christopher Paolini. No copyright infringement intended. I own my OC's and that's it!**

"State yourself, trespasser!" her voice came, sharp and hostile. Her piercing blue eyes bore into Eragon, almost as if she could see into his very soul.

She kept her arrow knocked, flinching whenever Eragon would move. She aimed it directly at his chest, but Eragon knew his protective wards would deflect the arrow should she let the arrow fly. Just as Eragon was about to explain himself, he hesitated, not knowing if the girl could be a possible enemy. And he dared not reach out with his mind to see if she happened to be a magician, for it would surely put both he and Saphira in danger.

_Eragon,_ Saphira said. _Just put her to sleep and be done with it! _

_Saphira_, Eragon replied. _She bares the mark of the Riders, the gedwëy ignasia! I do not know if she is friend or foe, for we would have heard if Galbatorix had acquired a new Rider. I do not know what to make of it. What should we do?_

_Impossible, she cannot be a Rider. We are the only free ones left in Alagaesia._

_That we know of. _Eragon pointed out. _She may have been in hiding. That or it is a trick and Galbatorix has set a trap for us. _

"When you are finished staring off into space like an idiot," she said coldly, ending Eragon's conversation with Saphira. "Tell me what you are doing here, trespasser."

Eragon was caught off guard, a bit taken aback at the girl's hostility. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I do not like to be kept waiting, so get on with it! Or leave and I may spare you."

Eragon, realizing that she was no real threat, sheathed his sword and studied her. She tensed as he did so, and the bow in her grasp started to quiver. "What do you want?"

"I only came here out of curiosity." Eragon replied. "Now, tell me why is it that you bare the mark of the Dragon Riders upon your right hand?"

She answered by letting her arrow loose and fly directly towards Eragon. His wards deflected it and sent the arrow clattering towards the floor. In a flash, she had already knocked another arrow and aimed it directly between his eyes. Her eyes widened as she found that he was unharmed.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice carrying a note of fear.

"Tell me," he said as his eyes once again rested on her right hand. "Are you a slave to Galbatorix?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Does Galbatorix have control over you? Are you under any influences or spells?"

"You mean that _bastard_ that murdered my family? I'd rather die before I'd fall under his hand." she snapped.

"Do you serve under the empire?"

She tensed again. "Why are you asking me these questions, stranger? It has nothing to do with you."

"I'd say your shining palm would beg to differ."

She shot him a glare. "That is none of your business. And no, I would never serve the empire. Who are you, and why have you come here?"

_Saphira,_ Eragon said. _She doesn't know who I am. It's a possibility that she doesn't serve the king. _

_What if her memories were tampered with, and she is still under the Kings' influence, and does not know? We cannot risk exposing ourselves._

_But don't you think that if she were serving Galbatorix, that he wouldn't need to tamper with her memories considering the fact that she would already have sworn herself to him? It doesn't seem logical. _

_It might be a trick. Search her mind, and if she is a magician, then kill her. _

Eragon, with caution, stretched his mind to envelop the girls' in front of him, only to encounter a wall. There were no cracks or small openings that would let allow him in. So the girl knew how to shield her mind very well, for it was heavily armored.

_Saphira, I cannot reach her mind. Her consciousness has created a barrier that I cannot break. _

As the girl felt Eragon's mind brush hers, she narrowed her piercing eyes. "If you would like to know so much, then I shall tell you. I am not one of Galbatorix's pawns. Nor am I his slave and I do not serve the empire. But I suspected the same from you, although I have a hunch that you do not serve the king." The girl lowered her bow, placing the arrow back inside its quiver on her back, and strapped the bow to her waist. Her eyes widened, glancing at his hand. "You bare the same mark as I do."

Taking a step forward out of the shadows, she turned her hand so that her palm was facing up. Eragon could clearly see the swirling, silver mark of the gedwëy ignasia flashing in the dim light.

"You're a Dragon Rider?" Eragon asked. "That's impossible. The Forsworn killed them all long ago."

She sighed, and furrowed her eyebrows, as if she were thinking very hard. "Eka eddyr ai Shur'tugal…" the words stumbled from her mouth, almost as if she had a difficult time wrapping her mind around the words. The words were mispronounced slightly, but the meaning was still the same.

_Saphira…She's a Dragon Rider_. Eragon said, his feelings of curiosity, bewilderment, shock and anger seeping into her consciousness.

_That's impossible! Oromis and Glaedr said that we were the only free ones left. It is highly unlikely that a new Rider would suddenly appear out of the thin air. How can we expect to believe her?_

_She claimed that she was a Dragon Rider in the ancient language. _

_Bah! It's a trick! _

Just as Eragon was about to explain it to her, a ferocious roar thundered outside the abandoned home. A large boom shook the frame of the building, shaking loose bits of wood to fall to the ground from the ceiling. Another roar sounded and set Eragon's teeth on edge.

_Eragon!_ Saphira cried. Feeling her distress, Eragon raced to one of the broken windows and leapt from the sill, landing lightly on his feet ten feet below. He headed towards the sounds of feral snarls and growls that split the air. The ground trembled, and Eragon's fear for Saphira's safety increased. As he came to the area he had left Saphira, he did not expect the scene that now unfolded before him.

Saphira sat in a deadly crouch, baring her teeth and hissing. In front of her, growling and snarling, was a monstrous white dragon. It was easily twice Saphira's size, with scales of ivory and spikes of the same color. The membranes of its wings were pale white, exposing the many veins that ran through the thin skin. Two long horns extended outwards behind its large head, longer than Eragon's torso, and it's tail was lined with deadly spikes. The dragon hissed, arching its neck and prepared to strike Saphira.

"Letta!" cried a voice behind Eragon.

The white dragon turned its head in time to see the young girl racing towards the dragon. She stopped and faced it, staring into its obsidian black eyes.

"Do not attack. I think they're harmless…" she trailed, casting Eragon and Saphira a skeptic look before turning back around.

_Eragon,_ Saphira started, eyeing the white dragon in front of them. _We've found another Rider…_

_Aye, we are not alone. _

**YAAAAAY! You made it! I made it! We all made it! hahaha just kidding. I hope you guys enjoyed:) As I said, this was really enjoyable for me to write, and I hope that you guys will let me know of any mistakes or anything so I can make it better for you readers!**

**For all of those who are reading in all the countries that would take me all night to write down, please submit a review! Yes, you know who you are:) Mostly there are readers from the U.S. so seriously you guys, you can read and write english, it wouldn't kill ya to review this:) **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope that you guys are looking forward to the next chapter, which will be uploaded soon! Well, depending if I get any more reviews...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh you guys I am so sorry for such a late update. I started school and I'm doing volleyball so I'm a little bit busier than usual:P I haven't had really enough time to upload a lot, so now uploading might be once every week and a half to every two weeks, so bare with me! I know I know, I should write all of the chapters waaaaaay before I upload them, but that get's annoying:P**

**So anyway, here is the fourth chapter! I liked writing this chapter also, but it took me over a week to finish because I was busy and everything:( So please enjoy!**

**Make sure you guys review please! I want to thank Master of the Blood Wolves for reviewing every one of my chapters:) He/She has given me great advice on my fic, and I really appreciate it! So thank you:) I need more reviews too guys, which would help a lot:) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: No duh, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. All rights reserved to Christopher Paolini and blah blah blah blah...but I secretly wished I did...hehe }:-)**

**Thanks and R&R!**

**Enjoy:)**

The girl eyed Eragon with a wary look; her tense posture indicating that at any moment she would flee. Another growl slipped through Saphira's bared teeth, each as long as Eragon's forearm. Smoke billowed from her nostrils, catching on a slight breeze and curling the tendrils of the dark fog behind Saphira's massive head. The girl's eyes darted between the enormous white dragon, to Saphira, then Eragon and back again.

The ground vibrated with both dragons' growls. Saphira kneaded her claws into the soft earth, crouching and wiggling her shoulders as she prepared to strike.

_Saphira, no!_ Eragon shouted in her mind. She faltered, but remained where she was.

_They could be traitors Eragon, traitors! Traitor-of-dragons! Egg-breaker! _She growled, projecting her thoughts to the young girl and white dragon in front of them.

_So far they have not made any advancements so do not attack. But do not let your guard down; we are not sure of them yet_.

Eragon fixed his gaze on the girl, keeping his hand resting on the hilt of Brisingr. She followed his every movement with an uncanny eye, piercing Eragon with her slightly slanted ice blue eyes. Eragon studied her more closely, and found a jagged scar that ran across the left half of her face. It was slightly faded, but still tinged with red. She was covered in dirt and grime, and her travelling clothes were in need of repair. Her angular jaw and bronzed skin gave her a fair appearance, but her upper lip was a bit too full to compensate with her bottom lip. Her dark hair tangled in a mass about her head, and her hands were scarred from laborious work and cuts from sharp weapons. Needless to say that the years had not been kind to her. She had a more lean build of that than any noble woman, and could be assumed as a girl that had worked her whole life. Vrael

Eragon cleared his throat, drawing the attention towards him. "What is your name?"

She jutted out her chin and gazed at Eragon through thick lashes. "Aowyn." she trailed, gazing at Saphira with a curious expression. Her eyes flitted back to Eragon. "Who are you?"

"My name is Eragon. I am a Rider for the Varden; a rebel group that fights against the empire and seek to destroy Galbatorix."

"The Varden?" she asked, and the name seemed to pike her interest. She quickly shared a glance with the dragon next to her, and her eyes glazed over. It took a moment for Eragon to realize they were conversing with one another. It seemed as if they were arguing with one another.

A low-throated growl slipped through the white dragon's mouth, sending a puff of smoke to sail through the air and be whisked away by the wind. The girl's brow furrowed deep in thought, and then she returned, regarding Eragon and Saphira warily.

"Tell me, Shur'tugal, why have you come here?"

"We only came because my dragon had caught a strange scent, or so she claims. We simply followed it and ended up here, little did we know that the house had already been occupied."

She blinked. "Had I known that there would be intruders, I would have retreated long ago. Or I would have killed you on the spot like I intended to. Fortunately for you, my arrow had been deflected by your wards; otherwise you would be dead, had you not been so lucky."

Saphira growled. Eragon rested a hand against her warm neck and could feel the thunderous drum of her heart against his palm.

"What of your dragon?" Eragon inquired, fixing his eyes on the dragon in front of him. Turning its head, Eragon came upon the sight of the dragon's right eye, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. The eye looked glazed over; a milky film of gray filled what should have been the depthless black like it's other eye, and across its eye vertically ran a gruesome looking scar that puckered and reddened in the afternoon sunlight. The scales around the scar had fallen off or had been deformed from where the wound had healed, and several places were still oozing fluid and blood. Eragon wondered how such a fearsome wound had fallen upon the dragon.

The white dragon leaned closer, encasing Eragon with hot moist air as it breathed. It was so close that Eragon could see his reflection in it's one black eye. It pulled back its mouth to reveal two rows of deadly looking teeth, each longer than Eragon's forearm.

_I am Arazael_. A very deep, powerful voice rumbled in Eragon and Saphira's minds, like the roll of a mountain avalanche_. It is quite the event to find another Rider and dragon like ones such as ourselves. It would have been a shame had I been forced to kill the female hatchling before me._

"You are male?" Eragon asked.

_Quite. _

Eragon became at a loss for words. A multitude of questions danced inside his mind, rebounding across the mental link he shared with Saphira. Her curiousness was buried underneath the swirling emotions of anger and protectiveness. She had received several scratches across her scales from the other dragon, and Eragon could feel the pain of a cut in her hind leg that ran deep.

"This was a rather unexpected encounter for us," Aowyn began, darting her eyes back and forth from Eragon to Saphira. "I wish this had not happened. It would be best if you and your dragon left, and forget this ever happened."

Eragon exchanged a puzzled expression with Saphira. "I don't understand."

She narrowed her eyes, and became serious. "And very well that you don't; Arazael and I would be more comfortable if you just left. I will say this once more, forget that this encounter ever took place, and leave peacefully."

She turned and started walking back towards the campsite. She struck her foot against an ashen log from the remains of an old fire. Arazael turned his massive head towards his rider, before settling his gaze on the two before him.

_I apologize. You see, my rider would prefer if the two of you left. We have been living in solitude our entire lives, and have done so peacefully. We wish to keep it that way. It would be wise if you left and returned to from whence you came_.

"You don't understand!" Eragon cried, directing his voice towards Aowyn. "Saphira and I assumed that we were the last hope that Alagaesia had to restore it to its former glory, until you and your dragon appeared. Do you realize what this means? We now have a chance to defeat the tyrant king, Galbatorix! Alagaesia—"

"Do not speak to me of such things!" she suddenly snapped. "I am well aware of the state Alagaesia is in. I do not see how this has anything to do with me, or Arazael. We both have led a life of solitude and have hid from the king successfully. Do you think I want to risk everything by suddenly appearing to Alagaesia and putting our lives in danger?"

Eragon grew frustrated. "This isn't about you. This is about the whole fate of Alagaesia. Many lives are at stake; families, children, men, women!" he sighed. And then added: "Please, for the sake of everything you or I have ever known, come with us and stand for what is right"

She heaved a heavy sigh. She looked to Eragon and Saphira, and her eyes softened. She looked to Arazael, and for a few minutes they conversed with one another, shielding their thoughts from Eragon and Saphira. She finally turned and walked towards Eragon, stopping just a few feet in front of him.

"We will go," she said. "But if and only if once we arrive we have the decision whether to stay or to go. That is the deal. Do I have your word?"

Eragon looked to Saphira for help.

_Saphira, what shall we do? _

_I think_, she began. _That it would be best to bring them. The elves and Nasuada need to know of this. But we cannot force them to stay. We must try. If they prove to be untrustworthy, I will hunt them by tooth and claw out of Alagaesia until the breath dies in their lungs and are bleeding at the soles of their feet._

"You have my word."

Arazael suddenly lifted his head to the sky and sniffed the air. a growl bubbled up his throat and started to retreat. Aowyn became very alert and tense, drawing her bow and arrow and aiming it to the line of trees behind them.

_Eragon, I can hear Nasuada's soldiers looking for us. They are just west of the river, and are coming fast. We have been gone too long, we must leave. _Saphira said.

"You will come with us?" Eragon asked urgently.

She nodded, keeping her gaze fixed on the thicket of trees in front of them. "As I said, only if we have the choice to stay or go, but the answer remains the same."

Eragon nodded, clambering up Saphira's foreleg and settling into the saddle between her shoulder blades. "We will go and lead the soldiers away. You will follow behind us until the time is right, and then we will call for you when they are ready."

Without another word, Saphira roared ferociously and leaped into the air; her massive wings creating powerful concussions in the air with every down stroke she made. Soon she was a small dot against the gray of the sky above them.

Aowyn, after she had waited until they had completely disappeared, crumpled inwardly and started to weep. She placed her head in her hands and crouched near the ground, feeling the comforting brush of Arazael against her consciousness. Her tears seeped through her fingers and trickled down her wrists, landing with soft _plats _against the ground.

_So long…so long! After all of these years…_

**Phew! Made it so far. Ok so I know this chapter wasn't that long, and I'm sorry for that. It's a little short. If anyone thinks it was a filler chapter for the story, I would be glad to lengthen it and fix it and have some significant things happen, otherwise I won't if you don't say anything!**

**So if I missed any mistakes that need fixing, please point them out, or the story will remain a piece of crap that it already is if you guys don't tell me to fix it. I want this to be a good read everyone, so you have to help me! And BTW, if you don't have anything nice to say, then please don't say anything at all. I really don't need rude comments guys, so please just critique and help me fix this please:)**

**So the next chapter will be up within a few days:) Please bare with me! I hope you guys enjoyed:)**

**Catch ya later!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh I am ! It has been so long since I've updated! My parents canceled the internet at my house and my school doesn't let me on this website so this is the only time i've been able to! Anyways, please enjoy! Read and review!**

Aowyn composed herself, rising from her crouched position and brushing the stray tears from her eyes. She gazed at the distant speck of the other Rider and his dragon high in the sky, and she had an overwhelming sense of astonishment, mingled with the slight feeling of relief.

_I feel foolish,_ she said. _I have not shed a tear since the day you hatched_.

Arazael lowered his head so that his eye was level with her face. _You are not foolish by letting yourself feel your emotions, little soul_. _It is natural to feel overwhelmed when we meet a dragon and Rider for the first time since The Fall. Their existence was unbeknown to us, as was ours to them. _

_Indeed. _She agreed, nodding her head and staring at the ground. _I can't put to words what I am feeling now. It's as though I am living one of my dreams, and that any moment I will wake and find that it wasn't real at all, just a figment of my imagination. _

Arazael sniffed, a tendril of black smoke curling from his nostrils. _We both know that is not the case. You are in shock, as understandable. It isn't so strange, though, considering that we have heard of the new Rider before. Do you not recall the day you wandered into one of the small empire villages quite a few months ago, and explained to me that you had heard of rumors?_

_I did. _She nodded. _I specifically remember that day. But do you also remember that I had said the villagers claimed that they were _just_ rumors? I wasn't so quick to believe it, as much as I wanted to. We have not been to any of the empire's villages since then. Nonetheless it was shocking all the same. _She added.

_Although, _he replied, shaking his length. _It might not have wise to respond the way you did. You nearly snapped his head off. _

She regarded his comment by shaking her head, as if she were trying to rid herself of a bad thought. _How else should I have reacted? __We have not spoken to another living soul other than ourselves for the past few years and you think that I would have welcomed him with open arms and dancing about throwing flower petals in the air? And what are you to say that my response was no worse than yours? You nearly killed the other dragon._

He growled, and fixed his depthless black eye on her face. _That is different. It was an act of defense. I sensed that you were in trouble and came. It was only natural that I immediately assumed the hatchling was the one responsible for endangering you. _

_The only thing that had had me afraid was the fact that a trespasser was lurking through our home. _She snapped back. _I would have killed him had my arrow not been deflected by his wards. _And then she added._ Their arrival is shocking, no doubt. It seems as though the Fates have guided them to us, and now our very future has been changed forever. _

_Indeed it has. _He agreed, crouching near the ground allowing her to leap up his foreleg and onto his back. _And now we must go to face whatever the Fates have in store for us._

She simply nodded and settled herself between his shoulders. Arazael's ivory scales scraped against the cloth on her legs as she shifted in her position. They did not have the luxury of a saddle, and therefore Aowyn was forced to bear the pain of his scales chafing her inner thighs. She could only make the position as comfortable as possible by providing a pelt to sit on she had acquired from the carcass of a desert wolf she had come across in the Hadarac some years ago. The wolf was just one of the many animals she had encountered on her short and occasional travels along the borders of the empire. But the hide was now worn and thin, and she was now prone to chafing and sore legs and back.

She braced herself by clutching the very large, bone white spike in front of her as Arazael extended his massive wings and took to the air. She did not look back; the place she had once claimed as home for years became an inconsequential speck on the ground and then disappeared out of sight as they rose higher and higher into the air.

Eragon rode with Saphira for a while before a few of Nasuada's Nighthawks spotted them in the air and hailed them as they flew past, landing just a few yards away. The soldiers approached, and relayed Nasuada's message to him and Saphira.

"Shadeslayer, Lady Nasuada has asked us to look for you, and demand to know why you have disappeared without approaching her first on the matter." a young soldier said.

"We understand her concern," Eragon replied. "And we thank you for worrying for our safety, but we must speak to Nasuada immediately, for this cannot wait a moment longer."

The soldiers exchanged a few inquiring glances with one another, but complied with Eragon's request and led him and Saphira back to the Varden's camp.

As soon as Nasuada spotted him, she immediately dropped what she was doing and gave him an earful. "Eragon, this no time for you and Saphira to go exploring the empire for the sake of your curiosity! Do you know how worried I was? Whatever possessed you to—"

Saphira roared, shaking the tents around them and causing a few of the Varden's inhabitants to retreat and weave themselves between the many rows of tents and out of sight.

_We do not have time for you and your squabbles! What Eragon has to say is vitally important, and if you do not listen to him then you will answer to me._

Nasuada held her tongue and looked at Eragon expectantly, folding her arms across her chest and shuffling nervously.

"We must speak in your tent, and bring Arya and the rest of the elves as well." Eragon said.

Nasuada nodded and sent a young soldier to gather them, and led Eragon into her tent.

It did not take long until the soldier returned, out of breath and acquiring a layer of sweat across his brow. Arya was the first to enter in after him, looking stricken as she caught Eragon's urgent expression. Blodgharm and the rest of the elves followed shortly after her, and took seat around Nasuada's table. Eragon cast a few spells around Nasuada's tent, permitting anyone from overhearing what Eragon was about to say.

"What is the meaning of this call, Shur'tugal?" Blodgharm asked in his purring voice, yellow eyes flashing.

Eragon inhaled deeply, feeling his heart beat heavily against his ribs. "As Saphira and I were about to leave the river, Saphira caught a strange scent on the wind, and insisted that we find the source." he began, and could feel the excitement bubbling in his chest. "We flew a ways and encountered a small abandoned home. Saphira claimed that the scent was strongest there, and so I went to investigate."

"Eragon," Arya started, interrupting him. "Do you realize that some of Galbatorix's soldiers could have been stationed there? You could have been attacked!"

"I would have known if soldiers were there, so I proceeded." he defended. "There were no soldiers, but it certainly wasn't empty."

Saphira had extended her head in through the entrance of the tent, fixing her bright sapphire eye on the audience before her. _Eragon was just recounting the events that lead up to the incident, but we do not have time to explain the entire story just yet. So to put it short, we investigated the area and chanced upon something that we would never have expected to find..._And then continued_. Eragon and I have found another Dragon Rider. _

Eragon watched as the group before him became rigid. Nasuada was the first to speak after several moments of silence. "Are you sure, Eragon? It could have been a mistake, a trick of the light possibly."

"It is true." he explained, rising from his chair and resting his palms against the cool surface of the wooden table. "I did not believe it myself until I spoke with them. They are not bound to Galbatorix, and neither do they serve the Empire. This is not something I can just tell you, but rather I must show you. They come now even as we speak."

There was a pause in the tent, and the air had become still, before everyone began speaking at once. Arya and Nasuada barked question after question at him, as well as the other elves until their sounds intermixed in the air and became a continuous hum. The volume rose until Saphira snarled and quieted them all.

_Hatchlings, all of you! Shouting and arguing like infants you are! They approach now on the north wind, and we do not have time for this pointless bickering. I have contacted them and told them that we meet them a few miles from camp. But for now all of you must swear that you will not so much as even breathe about this to anyone. Swear in the ancient language that you will speak to no one until a proper greeting will be established with the rest of the Varden._

It was, Eragon mused, difficult to argue with a dragon.

A few moments later, the elves and Nasuada had sworn to Eragon and Saphira that the other dragon and Rider were to remain a secret. Nasuada asked the elves to prepare for the arrival of the mysterious dragon and Rider. Arya, Blodgharm and the rest of the elves were led away, talking to each other in hushed voices.

Nasuada led Eragon out of the tent, and stopped him before he mounted Saphira.

"Eragon," Nasuada began, lowering her voice so that only he may hear. "Our absence will not go unnoticed. I propose that we stay until nightfall, and lead them here under the cover of darkness. I will stay with the Varden until then. Can you do that for me?"

"Aye, Saphira and I will meet them first, to assure that they will not be harmed. We will call for you when we are ready."

"Thank you, and be safe." she added as he mounted Saphira, strapping himself into her saddle and clutching the spike in front of him. Saphira took off without hesitation, and soon they were high above the ground, the Varden becoming just a small green square in the wide expanse of land below them. As they flew, Saphira showed Eragon the place where they were to meet the other dragon and Rider.

_They seemed very nervous, the dragon and Rider _. She commented as they grew closer. _In fact, I half expected them to flee the moment we left, but it seems they have decided to agree and meet with us. Cowards I say, fearing everything when they have nothing to fear at all._

_Saphira, _Eragon sighed._ Keep in mind that they probably haven't shown themselves to anyone for who knows how long, and are trying to adjust to the fact that they have been discovered by someone who could prove to be a possible enemy. _

She snorted in response, and Eragon had to shield his face as a cloud of black smoke exited her nostrils and whipped behind her, causing his eyes to smart.

After another short while, Saphira took a sudden turn, angling herself downwards so that the ground quickly rushed to meet them. She slowed their descent by unfurling her wings slowly and catching the strong wind against the thin blue membranes. As she landed on the ground, her wings created large gusts of wind that stirred the ankle-high grass around them.

They had arrived on a flat expanse of land just a few miles north of the Varden's camp, and were just a few yards from a line of trees so dense that Saphira would barely be able to fit her frame in the space between each tree. A few wildflowers dotted the surrounding area with a series of different colors, but nothing else moved around them.

Eragon unstrapped himself from Saphira's saddle and fell to the ground, landing lightly on his feet with a muted thud. He straightened himself upright and looked in the stretch of land around them. The silence was heavy in the air, other than the occasional musical whistling from the birds around them.

_They come. _Saphira said_._

A moment later, Eragon could hear deep percussions in the air above that steadily grew louder, making his ears ring with each heavy _thud_ that beat through the air.

They both averted their eyes to the sky and could see a massive white dragon flying towards them. The dragon landed a ways away; the grass reduced to rippling waves from the torrent of wind that the dragon's wings made as it alighted on the ground. Fragments of sunlight reflected off of its ivory white scales, dancing about them in flecks. The white dragon turned and revealed a young girl hoisting herself down from between its massive shoulder blades. She landed albeit slightly ungracefully on the ground, keeping close to her dragon and refusing to take another step towards Eragon and Saphira. She kept her hand taught on her bow, following every one of Eragon and Saphira's movements with a trained eye. Eragon could see her frame quiver slightly, and Eragon suspected that she was very afraid.

Eragon projected his voice so that the girl may hear. "We will not harm you. We only wish to converse with you peacefully."

He could see the girl exchange a distressed look with her dragon, before she took a few hesitant steps forward, keeping her eyes on Eragon the entire time. She reminded him of a frightened child, clutching to a mother's skirts and trying to hide from the prying eyes of strangers.

Eragon took a few cautious steps forward, almost as if he were approaching a coiled snake prepared to strike. The closer he came to the pair, the easier he could see how frightened the girl was. Her fair face was contorted in fear, and her frame quivered under Eragon's gaze. He held his hands up, palms forward in a gesture of peace. The girl brushed her dark hair from her eyes and relaxed her face, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior towards you. It was disrespectful, the way I spoke. I hope that you understand that my reaction to your appearance was only out of shock." she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"It's alright, it was understandable. But now we have more serious matters to attend to. There are many questions that need answering, and I would like if you would accompany me to the Varden in an attempt to solve this mystery. My liegelord is leader of the Varden, and now knows of your existence as well."

She stiffened at his last statement. "I hope you know that this is all very unnerving for the both of us. We have hidden from Alagaesia for quite a few years, and are not accustomed to the company of…people." she replied, struggling with the last word.

Eragon nodded. "You are a Rider, and therefore have responsibilities to Alagaesia. But we will not discuss such matters now, for anyone could be listening. Night will soon be upon us, and my leader has requested that you come with us. Will you?"

She looked at her dragon inquiringly, and then turned to Eragon. "Alright,"

Eragon turned and walked away, heading towards Saphira. Aowyn looked to see Arazael lifting his snout into the air and sniffing in Saphira's direction, his one black and one filmy gray eye studying her across the clearing. Saphira shuffled her wings nervously under his pressing gaze, and looked away. Aowyn flinched away, feeling another set of adrenaline pour into her blood.

_You should not be so afraid,_ Arazael said as Aowyn clambered up his leg and onto his back. _For the scent ill fits you. Calm your heart and rest easy, for you have nothing to be afraid of. _

She could feel his sympathy through their shared link, and calmed her racing heart. His feelings of love and affection always seemed to steady her, no matter what seemed to be happening at the moment.

_Thank you, Arazael_. She responded in kind, watching as the fellow Rider scaled his dragons left foreleg and onto the saddle. _Where would I be without you?_

He coughed deep in his throat, laughing. _You could be still wandering the Hadarac, on the verge of death. Or wound yourself up in some other serious situation._

_That is true, _she replied, and then stifled a gasp as he launched himself into the air after the blue dragon with a powerful leap. He spiraled up before straightening himself in the air, just behind the other Rider.

_What is going to become of us? _Aowyn asked, spotting what looked to be a camp in the distance. The white tents contrasted against the green land below. _This feels so wrong. I'm still trying to recover from the shock. Only this morning were we cowering like a pair of frightened rabbits cornered in their den, and now here we fly to a rebellion camp with another Rider we had only guessed existed._

Arazael snorted. _I would not be the one cowering like a frightened rabbit, little soul. A dragon does not cower before his enemies, only pins them to the ground until they submit themselves and admit him clan leader, which is another reason you would have never been able to survive without me. You are too timid, and need to face your fears. _

Aowyn did not respond, feeling her heart quicken as they drew closer. Night had already fallen, and now they were under the cover of darkness. The stars above their heads glittered against the black sky, and Aowyn let out a sigh.

They did not reach the camp, however, for an unfamiliar touch brushed her consciousness and she lashed out by jabbing at the other's defense in an attempt to protect herself. However, her shields were not as strong as she had thought them to be, for a voice spoke:

_Admirable, but it is not needed. We will be arriving outside the camp, so we do not frighten the soldiers._ The other Rider said before severing the connection. She relayed the message to Arazael, and he angled himself downwards along with the other dragon.

As they alighted down onto a patch of flat land, Aowyn spotted several figures walking in the dim light of the moon away from the white tents. Aowyn studied a dark-skinned woman as she approached, blending in with the blackness around them, flanked by several armed men. Aowyn, out of reflex, immediately grabbed for her bow and tensed, expecting them to attack.

"It's alright," the other Rider said, placing his hand on her bow as she knocked an arrow. "They mean no harm, and will only attack unless you do first."

She glanced at him and reluctantly lowered her bow, keeping the arrow in her grasp. As they came closer, Aowyn could see that several other figures garbed in fine tunics following as well. They moved with inhuman grace, as if they were floating in air instead of walking across uneven ground. They stopped just a few feet in front of Eragon and Aowyn, not hiding the surprise and awe in their faces.

"Eragon," spoke the dark-skinned woman, studying Aowyn and Arazael with brown eyes. "You were right; this is truly a great surprise. I am almost at a loss for words…"

Aowyn's heart was now beating madly against her ribcage, and all she wanted to do was run and disappear. Seeing and hearing someone other than Arazael speak and interact with her was so foreign that she could barely grasp it. She calmed though, once she could see that they meant no harm. She watched as Arazael bent his neck until his snout was mere inches from the group in front of them. He sniffed, causing a gust of hot air and moisture to envelope them. They dark-skinned woman and soldiers shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but remained stoic and calm.

_They do not smell evil, as far as I can tell._ He said, and Aowyn nodded, locking eyes with the woman in front of her she assumed to be the Varden's leader. She took a step forward, feeling a slight tremor run down her spine.

"My name is Aowyn. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." she said, trying to be as polite as she could.

"Well met, Dragon Rider. Will you join us in my tent? Come, there is much that needs to be discussed."

**So there you have it! I don't know when Chapter 6 will be up, but don't hope for anytime soon. Thanks for reading and cross your fingers that the next chapter will be up!**


End file.
